Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a memory management method, and more particularly, to a memory management method, a memory control circuit unit, and a memory storage apparatus.
Description of Related Art
The growth of digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players has been rapid in recent years. Consequently, the consumers' demand for storage media has increased tremendously. Since a rewritable non-volatile memory has characteristics such as data non-volatility, power-saving, small size, lack of mechanical structure, and fast reading and writing speed, the rewritable non-volatile memory is most suitable for these electronic products. Therefore, the flash memory industry has become a relatively important part in the electronic industry in recent years. For instance, the embedded multi media card (eMMC) widely used in mobile electronic apparatuses is a storage apparatus for which flash memory is used as storage medium.
In general, a storage apparatus adopting a rewritable non-volatile memory (such as solid state drive) needs to back up (or write) user data not yet written into the storage apparatus to the storage apparatus in a very short amount of time when a predetermined event occurs. Therefore, how to save time spent in backing up (or writing) user data not yet written is an important object for those skilled in the art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.